Lollipop
by rokslite
Summary: Rukia doesn't realize...Lollipops are very dangerous...


**Lollipop**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I have not now, or ever owned Bleach, however I feel as if I am a slave to its will to share my borrowed imagination.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a really hot day, and yet his old man had him and the rest of the family lugging out all his junk that he'd been piling up over the years in the clinic storeroom. He looked around to find only Rukia still outside tagging items with a good Chappie or an 'evil' one based on its use.<p>

She had become very adept at figuring how the human devices worked now. He remembered the day she was fighting to open a juice box on her first day of school and chuckled.

"Oi Strawberry! Pay attention and stop daydreaming!" Rukia yelled at him over her sketchbook.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and replied hotly. "And my apparent daydreaming is wasting more time than your horrible drawing?"

This ticked her off, he knew. There were all the warning signs of retribution in the near future; those adorably gorgeous violet eyes trying to stare holes in his head, the slight twitch of the small vein above her eyebrow, her cute little mouth frowning with a white stick poking out…wait, what? He risked another moment of staring trying to figure out what it was.

"Ichigo! What are you watching me like that for? You think you could do me something?"

The only reason she was not smacking him in the head by now was because his family was a couple feet away.

"What is that? In your mouth?" he asked, walking forward in curiosity.

Rukia tipped her head to one side in question. "This?" she asked then she pulled out the stick from her mouth torturously slow to reveal red stained lips and a small red blob on the end of the stick.

Ichigo couldn't help the shiver that made its way down his spine, but he turned completely away from her before she could see his blush.

He cleared his throat when he was sure he could speak again. "Rukia, lollipops are fine for children, but they are rather dangerous for grown women."

Rukia looked thoroughly confused when he turned back around to face her.

"But they taste nice. This one especially; it's called a 'red tongue'. And your dad gave it to me when I said I was going to help because he said that I was part of the family. I think he would have been rather sad if I didn't accept it."

"Damn old man!" he whispered under his breath as he remembered the exchange this morning, as well as that she'd been eating the sweets since then. "How many did he give you?"

Rukia grinned brightly at him. "A whole bag!"

She raised an elegant eyebrow as he covered the gap and stood in front of her.

"Can I taste it?" he asked as if he was asking for a pen.

"I don't have any down here, they're in the fridge, but you can taste mine if you want." was the innocent reply.

She was playing him, both of them knew it; however Rukia didn't realise that he would take the bait. She had a well prepared quip at the tip of her tongue before she realized there was a gentle pulling on her hand. Furious, she pulled back violently allowing the ball of candy to disconnect from the holder.

"Hey! Give it back Strawberry." she threatened, eyes narrowed to slits.

"I don't think so. It really tastes good. I think I will by myself a bag of this 'red tongue'." he grinned at her.

Rounding on him she pushed him down preparing to give him a kick into his next life. "GIVE. IT. BACK!"

He was enjoying this too much, so he just fuelled the fire. Crossing his legs on the ground he closed his eyes to seemingly enjoy the taste. "Mmmmmm. Good candy."

He was just waiting to off-balance her as she tried to kick him, though it never connected.

"Hey you guys! Dad said to take a break. And Yuzu made chocolate cake. Where are you guys anyway?" Karin called.

When she walked around she found Ichigo still on the floor looking at Rukia in confusion, and Rukia in a completely changed character, supposedly on the verge of crying.

This made Karin in turn get angry with Ichigo. "What did you do? Why did you make Rukia cry?"

Ichigo blinked at her, "I just took her lollipop. That's nothing to cry for!"

Karin looked too angry to say anything more to him, so she just turned her back to him and took Rukia's hand gently to guide her inside. "Don't worry, Yuzu made some chocolate cake. I'm sure it will be better than the lollipop."

Ichigo would swear afterwards that the little shinigami flashed a grin as evil looking as the spoon collar espada at him as she left.

* * *

><p>Later that night they both were fed and content so they had let the earlier spat go. Rukia was busy drawing on the new sketchbook she stole from Ichigo lying on his bed sucking a new lollipop while he was reading a book sitting on his desk chair with his feet on the bed.<p>

After a while Ichigo felt a small hand on his knee. Slowly he put down his book and looked up to find Rukia trying to balance the edge of his bed, the hand holding nearly all of her weight on his left knee as she tried to reach the bin to throw away her lollipop stick.

Just as she let the stick go Ichigo slipped his feet off the bed causing her to slip directly into his arms.

Pissed off and face flushed she growled at him. "What did you do that for?"

He bit the inside of his lip trying not to smile. She was just too adorable. "You finished?" he asked in a husky voice.

Rukia now eyed him warily as she attempted to regain her footing. Suddenly he pulled her up with him as he stood, not for a moment letting her go, but allowing her to stand, and swooped down to envelop her mouth in a most passionate kiss in one motion.

At first Rukia was shocked and freaked out a little, but that was only for a moment. After that it was a battle in who would overcome who.

'How a boy who has never even given any girl a kiss on the cheek except for his mother, far less French kiss someone, could kiss this good only Kami-sama knows!' Rukia thought idly.

When he released her mouth, he placed his forehead against hers whispering. "Mmmmmm. Good candy." And he leaned again to gently brush his lips against hers. "I told you lollipops are dangerous…"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it :) Review please! Especially if you have any ideas for a new IchiRuki fanfic for me to write!<p> 


End file.
